Ever After
by Nieanna
Summary: Videl leaves Gohan and takes their 3 year old daughter Pan with her. Turning up on an old friend’s doorstep. Years later two of the three return home.
1. Videl

Videl  
  
A car pulled up in front a block of expensive apartments, seeing a person step onto the balcony the lady yelled. 'Videl!' Shannon called; she hadn't seen Videl since she had married Gohan. A couple of minutes later Shannon appeared out the front, Pan started to giggle, 'Panny this is Shannon,' introduced Videl.  
  
'You shoulda called I would have been awake,' said Shannon, she could tell that Videl was leaving Gohan for real this time.  
  
Walking to the elevator Shannon stared at Videl. 'Why are you leaving him?' asked Shannon, she hadn't heard why, all she had been told was that she was leaving Pan's father.  
  
Videl shrugged her shoulders as Shannon opened the door, motioning for Videl to follow she opened up a door which was going to be Pan's room.  
  
'Let's bring up those box's,' said Shannon, placing Pan in a cot. 'Don't worry there's nothing she can pick up,' said Shannon, when a worried looked flitted across Videl's face.  
  
The two best friends pulled out as many things that they could which were clothes and toys for Pan, Videl had left things that she didn't want or needed with Gohan.  
  
After dropping all the boxes in the lounge room, the two sat down in the kitchen while Shannon made coffee.  
  
'Videl, what did he do?' asked Shannon, catching a glimpse at Videl's wrist.  
  
'Lets just say he broke a promise,' answered Videl cryptically.  
  
'Either you give me answer, or I call him myself,' threatened Shannon, instantly regretting it.  
  
'Remember once when he cheated on me?' asked Videl; Shannon gave Videl a blank then nodded. 'Well he did it again for the fourth time.'  
  
'I'm sorry,' whispered Shannon, hugging Videl as tremor ran through her body.  
  
Lying on the bed Videl stared up at the ceiling, when she was growing up she would have never let anything like this happen. Shannon had ordered Videl to have a rest or else Shannon had a very bad habit of knowing how to torture someone well. 


	2. Gohan

_Gohan_

Gohan was miserable, he couldn't believe that Videl had left him and taking their daughter with her, just because of one little mistake, it's not like he was going to do it again.

_ 'Gohan, you bastard,' screamed Videl, throwing a vase a Gohan's head. 'How could you do this to me…Pan…us.' Videl started crying uncontrollably._

_I don't understand how Videl found out, thought Gohan, as Videl reached for the cutlery. 'Videl calm down,' said Gohan slowly; picking up a knife Videl threw it at Gohan with all her anger._

_'How could you cheat on me, I thought…I thought you promised you would never do this to me,' stated Videl, shaking in anger and pain. 'Gohan this is the fourth time that I caught you… and that skank together; I can't stand it anymore I have to… I have to go,' cried Videl, tears were pouring down her cheeks and dripping onto her shirt._

_Running up stairs before Gohan could grab her she started packing all her clothes into four suitcases and one backpack. 'I can't believe your leaving me,' whispered Gohan._

_'Don't worry I'll have someone send you the divorce papers, so you can get back to your life with sluts,' said Videl, her voice muffled by picking by Pan's toys and shoving them into garbage bags. Dropping another set of four suitcases she started putting Pan's things in the bags only filling two and a half bags she started to fill the rest up with documents and photo albums she wanted. 'You can have the rest Gohan, anything you don't want through away.'_

_Struggling to carry the bags out to the car, picking up the rest Gohan slowly and sadly moved the rest out while Videl leaned forward moving and arranging the bags to fit in the car and leave enough for Pan and herself. Gohan could feel himself becoming hard as he watched Videl move her butt._

_Stop it Gohan. You can't do this, have some dignity please, he thought sarcastically._

_'Jesus, Gohan you really are fucked,' mumbled Videl, when she caught sight of Gohan's hard on. 'Let me guess, you want a screw before I go don't you?' asked Videl, perfectly well knowing the answer, nodding, Videl swore under her breath. 'No Gohan, sorry Pan and I have to leave now,' said Videl; pushing Gohan out of her way._

_'You can't leave, I won't let,' growled Gohan, making a grab for her wrist, holding it Videl started struggling as he tightened his grip._

_Slapping Gohan seemed to faze him for a moment, giving her enough time to make an escape closing the front door she knew Gohan was playing with her. Running up the stairs two at a time Videl ran into Pan's room were she lay sleeping._

_'Mummy,' cried Pan, sleepily, picking up her daughter, Videl changed Pan into something warm and she pack an extra set for later. Down stairs she could hear the front door thrown off the hinges. 'What's wrong?' asked Pan, sensing the fear radiating off her mother's body._

_'Nothing Pan, don't worry,' whispered Videl, hopping she would believe it more than Pan would._

_Coming down the stairs Gohan stood in the doorway, like a dog guarding the only escape root. 'Gohan please let me go,' cried Videl, as tears again started up. Videl, you have to be strong for Pan, she thought, as she changed hands._

_'I … I can't let you go Videl,' stammered Gohan, for the second time in his life excluding fighting, that he was scared._

_'I can't stay, I want to go, sorry,' whispered Videl, walking past Gohan and slipping Pan into her baby seat in the car._

Gohan's shoulders started shaking when he started crying, since Videl had left three days ago he hadn't slept, eat, gone outside or visited his girls, he missed Videl and Pan. It was almost like part of his soul had been torn out and stamped all over and given back to him; all he had been doing was drinking trying to forget Videl had ever left him.

You stupid prick, thought Gohan, you betrayed her trust again.

'Videl, come back I miss you, please,' whined Gohan, to an empty house.


	3. 5 years later

8 year old Pan looked around the apartment, her mother, Shannon and herself were leaving Satan City. 'Pan-chan,' called a familiar voice, it was the lady who owned the block, 'Your going to call and visit alright,' she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Yeah,' Pan replied, hugging her, Videl came around the corner and Pan ran into her mother's arms.

'Take care,' said the lady.

'Bye Beth,' yelled Videl, as the car started to pull away.

Pan jumped up and down, with laughter as she, her Aunt and mother drove away. Stopping at the airport Shannon pulled Pan out of the car while Videl unloaded the car.

Shannon and Videl divided all their possessions up so Pan would have to carry very little, Shannon had got most of the bags being a half Sayain, her brother being Prince Vegeta, (or as Bulma fondly calls him his Royal-pain-in-the-ass).

'Hi three one way tickets to Seattle, Washington State,' said Videl, at the counter while Pan at her feet played with her tennis ball.

'Thanks,' said Videl, picking up her collection of bags, she escorted Pan to her Aunt, 'We've got the next flight.' Handing Shannon her boarding pass, placing hers' and Pan's in her pocket, they wandered around the airport after getting rid of their bags. (I haven't been to an airport in ages, don't remember what they do with the bags).

Fidgeting with the seat belt Shannon was trying to block out the sound of the plane engine, (she's half Sayain remember), she was jealous that Pan didn't have the same problem.

Landing the three were jolted 'Thank you for flying with Satan airlines,' said the Stewardess, over the intercom.

'Ve, you know we are going to have to change our names,' said Shannon, as they were pushed and shoved in the crowds of Seattle airport.

'I guess,' replied Videl, not to sure about it.

'Pan can keep her name, but be enrolled with her nickname,' said Shannon, thinking about their new life.

Arriving at their new apartment, Pan ran into the lounge room, then started exploring the rooms to see which one was best for her.

'Found one' called Pan, as Videl and Shannon had finished moving all the boxes in, stepping over the pile of bags.

'Let's see, Pan,' commented Videl, standing in the doorway, over the years Videl could tell Pan was more like her than Gohan.

Sighing, Pan nodded allowing her mother to enter her new room hopefully.

'Pan are you sure, you need a room this big?' asked Videl cautiously.

'Yeah mum,' replied Pan.

As nigh came Pan snuggled up next to Videl, on the floor slept Shannon, they hadn't been able to set up the other rooms just Pan's, so they had to share for a little while.

Next day Pan woke up around 10 o'clock, she could hear the moving of boxes, she could see her mother unpacking Shannon's things and placing them around Shannon's new room while Shannon started on Pan's breakfast and their morning tea.

'Videl, have you called Chi Chi?' asked Shannon, from the kitchen.

'No, they don't even know I'm gone, hopefully,' called Videl, as she used a pair of scissors to cut the sticky tape of a box and squash it.

'Have you talked to anyone?' asked Shannon. Hope she's kept in contact with someone other than Vegeta, she thought.

'Goku and 18,' replied Videl, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water, gulping it down; Pan wandered in.

'Hey Pan, I was wondering when you'd get up,' said Shannon cheerfully.

'Morning Aunt Shannon, Mummy,' said Pan, hugging both women.

'Honey, we need to get you enrolled for school in three days,' said Videl, rinsing the cup out, giving Videl her best puppy dog eyes. 'No, Pan you have to do this, plus you get to have a nickname.'

'Yeah!' yelled Pan. 'How about Ice or Max?' asked Pan, hopefully.

'Which one do you like best?' replied Shannon, mixing cake mixture.

'Max,' answered Pan. Nodding her assent Pan sat down at the table. Sliding Pan a plate of toast with her quick eating habits ate it under 3 seconds flat.

'Pan are you still hungry?' asked Videl, shaking her head Pan headed to her room to change.

'Hi my name is Samantha Souryn. I'd like enroll my daughter Pan at your school, and can you put down under her nickname?' asked Videl, staring out the window as she talked on the phone. 'Um… Max, thank you, yes. She'll be there in two days.' Hanging up the phone Videl sighed and ran her hand across her face, it was really hard without Gohan but she was surviving.

Gohan why'd you have to do that, she thought.


	4. school

Sorry this chapter took like forever to post

School 

'Pan!' screamed Videl; Pan was going to be late, she couldn't believe it. Jumping up, Pan fell out of bed, looking up at her alarm clock, she saw 8 o'clock. Grabbing an extra large black tee shirt with _'Brat_' written across the front in sliver glitter, skater pants and joggers; she rushed to the front door at the same time picking up her shoulder bag.

'Pan, here,' said Shannon, handing Pan a baseball cap.

'When's Lilac coming?' asked Pan, Shannon shrugged her shoulders.

'Don't know, probably in a month or so,' replied Shannon, pushing Pan out the door while Videl sat in the car.

Following her mother to the Principal's office, Pan looked around when she could.

'Hello my name is Samantha Souryn,' said Videl; the secretary yawned.

'I'm sorry, he can't take any messages at the moment,' said the secretary.

'Well my daughter has to be enrolled here. Her name is Max Souryn,' Videl snapped; the secretary visibly paled, when Videl announced Pan.

'Here you are, here's your schedule, a map and your locker number,' handing all the things to Pan, grabbing them Pan put them in her bag.

'Thanks,' said Pan.

Exiting the office, Videl hugged Pan and left her in the middle of the corridor. 

I can't believe she left me here, thought Pan, as a chill ran down her spine. Time to act like Max.

Pulling out the map, Pan followed it till she found her locker. 'Damn, thing,' muttered Pan, 4 to the left then 5 to the right and 2 back to the left. Opening her locker Pan shoved her lunch capsules into the locker.

'Hey,' said someone, closing her locker door, Pan saw a young girl with blondish-red hair and blue eyes. 'The names Net short for Janet,' she said.

'Max,' said Pan, feeling slightly guilty.

'Don't worry I know your really name, Pan,' said Net slyly.

'How'd you know?' asked Pan, Net shrugged.

'Can I have a look at your timetable?' asked Net. 'Sorry, I have this bad habit of curiosity.'

'S'ok,' replied Pan, fishing through her shoulder bag, giving to Net.

'Hey we have all our classes together,' called Net, racing down the corridor, chasing after Net, Pan jumped down the stairs.

'Net, where are you?' called Pan, cautiously.

'Here,' whispered Net, from a closet, grabbing Pan's arms, Pan fell in behind her. 'Not everyone here is a friend,' warned Net, just as a group of pretty blondes and brunettes waltzed past.

'Who are they?' asked Pan in disgust.

'They are rich and pretty, and I'm not joking,' explained Net; opening the door a crack to see if the coast was clear. 'They put the rest of us through hell.'

Following Net to her homeroom, turning the door handle Pan peeked over Net's shoulder. 'Janet, where have you been?' asked the teacher, writing on the blackboard.

'I found our new student,' Net replied, pushing Pan to the teacher. 'Her name is Max Souryn.'

'Hello Max, please ignore all the other students, why don't you sit next to Janet,' said the teacher kindly.

She's nice, thought Pan.

'Hey guys,' called Net, as she sat down, Pan stood behind her awkward. 'This is Max,' introduced Janet, 'Max, this is Chase,' pointing to a girl with black hair and red and peroxide streaks, 'her brother Alec,' pointing to the boy opposite, Chase. Alec had moco eyes and hair, 'the guy with the glasses is DJ'

'Thanks Net. Hi I'm DJ, like Net said,' said DJ, holding his hand out to Pan, shaking it she felt more comfortable with the group. DJ had blonde hair, with bits of dirt rubbed through it.

'And this is Zane,' started Net, Zane had brown hair to his ears.

'Don't worry, Max, we all know you're really name. Pan is a nice name,' said Chase kindly.

'Yeah, thanks. You must all know about me, and I know nothing about you,' said Pan.

'Meet you out on the oval, during lunch,' Alec replied, just as the bell went.

Pushing the door open Pan could see Shannon and Videl talking in the kitchen. 'Hey Panny. So how was your day?' asked Shannon, bending down to rub Pan's head.

'It was so mush fun. I meet this group of kids, and they are sooo cool!' exclaimed Pan.

'That's great honey. We have a surprise for you,' said Videl, hugging Pan. 'Shannon, called Lilac, and she's here early.'

'Lilac's here, where is she?' yelled Pan.

'Jeez, P. some of us don't like people screaming around them,' said a voice behind Pan, turning around Lilac was caught in a hug. 'Missed you to P.'

---------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Review please


	5. 7 years later

**Pan now goes by the name Max. She lives with Shannon now; Lilac left 3 months later to live with her father. Videl died when Pan was 13, they still live in Seattle. Pan knows she's a Sayain, but she hasn't been trained in anyway.**

_7 years later _(Max is 15)

'Max, get up now,' called Shannon, she couldn't believe it was the first day of the holidays, and Max was sleeping in.

'Mom, I'm tired,' replied a sleepy Max. (Max has called Shannon 'mum' since Videl had died)

'I don't care, UP NOW!' screamed Shannon, Max bet that the whole apartment block could hear Shannon scream, for a Sayain she screamed loud.

'I'm up, I'm up,' complained Max, her black hair had blue streaks in it. 'What time is it?' asked Max.

'10:30,' answered Max, scrambling out of her room, pulling her t-shirt down over her head, she loved tee shirts with sayings on them, her red tee shirt read '_I'm a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up!'_

Grabbing two slices of toast and shoving her roller blades now, while attaching her skateboard to her backpack, she skated out of the apartment.

'You're late,' called Chase, from across the park as Pan nearly hit a jogger.

'I was up half of the night watching movies,' replied Pan.

'Yeeeah right,' said Alec, 'betcha she was watching porn.'

'Gross Alec,' said Net, wrinkling her nose. 'Come on guys, old man Mad, wants us there soon.'

Jumping off the fountain the guys got onto their skateboards and started off ahead of the girls. Racing through the park, the guys having two accidents, one because Alec lost control of his skateboard crashing into Zane, and DJ hit a jogger, as he was talking to Chase, the teens left the park with twelve near misses under their belt (well actually the boys).

Racing across the street the Z gang watched the teens speed after each other.

'The girl over there sure seems like Videl,' said Krillen, pointing to Max.

'I know,' replied Gohan, he had never gotten over Videl leaving him he had tried to commit suicide a year after she had left.

Pushing the door open. 'Yo Mad, you here!' called Chase, Max couldn't help wincing, (Pan's told her friends that she's a Sayain). 'Sorry Max, I kinda forgot,' said Chase.

'It's okay girl,' replied Max, pushing the door wider.

A groan could be heard from the backroom, the 6 ran towards the noise, lying in his own puddle of blood was old man Mad.

'What happened?' asked Alec, leaning over Mad.

'Call the hospital,' called DJ, as he and Zane moved Mad out of his blood, in the middle of his chest was a hole, which Max couldn't place her finger on but it was familiar.

Different coloured lights flashed outside the shop, as old man Mad, was loaded up onto the ambulance. 'Which one of you wants to escort him?' asked a Paramedic.

The teens looked at each other, Chase and Pan pushed Net out to the Paramedic. 'She'll go,' said Max, assisting Net into the back.

'Tell my parents, okay,' said Net, just as the door closed.

Vegeta stood on top of the building across the road watching the teens. I wonder who she is? thought Vegeta, it seems like I know her.

Jumping onto her skateboard Max, rode across to Sector 5 to visit Net's parents.

Knocking on the door, a battered woman opened the door, 'Mrs. Lucy, how are you?' asked Max.

Net's mother sighed she could tell Pan had something to tell her. 'Uh, we found old man Mad dying and Net went with him to the hospital. You should visit mum later to get an ointment for the bruises,' said Max, waving to Mrs. Lucy, hoping on her skateboard and started down the hallway. A hand shot out and dragged Mrs. Lucy, just as she hit the elevator, a scream echoed through the building. It took all of Max's will power not to turn around and run towards the apartment.

I wonder if Mrs. Lucy's okay, Net's dad's in shit, thought Max sighing, as the doors opened she caught a glimpse of purple hair, she no longer acted like Pan Son, but Max Souryn.

Pushing the door open Max started to where she last saw the person. 'Who's there?' called Max, walking down the alley.

'Who wants to know?' replied some one, she knew she had heard the voice before.

'Either you bug off, or goddess have mercy on your soul,' said Max, turning away and skated away.

'I wonder who she is,' said Goten, looking at Max's back.

'Don't know but she looks familiar,' replied Piccolo, he felt a deep connection for her.

'It's almost like she's Videl,' said Gohan, he had never forgiven himself since Videl left him.

Vegeta knew where he had seen her before, she was the grand brat of Kakkarot.

Turning the lock, Max pushed open the door, Max stepped inside. 'Max!' called Shannon, from the kitchen, looking in over the counter, she could see Shannon staring at a cup of coffee.

'Mum, what's wrong?' asked Max, placing her arm around Shannon's shoulder.

'Remember when I put you down for that scholarship?' asked Shannon, still staring at her cup of coffee, it was starting to scare Max when she didn't blink.

'Yeah,' said Max slowly.

'Well you get to go to Japan,' answered Shannon, side glancing Max, Max became pale white and shaking when she heard that.

'You are joking right?' asked Max, looking over at Shannon shaking her head, Max dropped her head into her hands. 'Fuck,' moaned Max, thinking anything but going home, she didn't think of herself as Japanese but as an American.

**It's been a month since Shannon told Max, what was happening, the two have arrived in Satan City**

_Going home_

Stepping off the plane, Shannon held tight onto Max's arm, pushing and pulling her around the Terminal, as they got out the doors. Max looked across the road, and saw the Z gang standing in the shadows, pretending that she didn't see them, Max turned her full attention to Shannon, talking about Videl, and the trouble they caused around the airport.

Smiling Max realized that she hadn't seen Shannon this happy since Videl was alive, it didn't occur to Max until then how much Shannon missed Videl. Hailing a cab, Shannon ordered the cab driver to take her to her old apartment block, the driver looked at her strangely then took off down the street almost causing an accident.

Beth stood outside her apartment block, early that morning she had gotten a call from Shannon, explaining that Videl had died of cancer, and that she had adopted Pan, who was now called Max, it was a lot for her to take in all at once. But she knew Shannon and Videl had a good reason for everything.

As a cab pulled up, Beth waited for the occupants to step out, what surprised her the most, was both of them were talking in English. The younger girl turned around, Beth gasped as she took in Max's appearance, her black hair had blue streaks, she was wearing hipster skate pants, and a low cut army shirt, with _'Danger Cheerleader'_ across the front of it.

'Hi Beth!' called Shannon, waving to Beth, waving back Max picked up her bags and walked over to Beth.

'How have you been?' asked Beth, as the trio stepped out of the elevator, walking down the corridor, Beth opened up Shannon's old apartment.

'We're fine at the moment,' replied Shannon, shoving her elbow into Max's side.

'Yeah,' said Max weakly, smiling Beth threw Shannon a copy of the keys and left, closing the door behind her.

'Why couldn't you be pleasant,' complained Shannon, Max shrugged her shoulders. 'I might as well let you stay at your father's,' snapped Shannon, Max winced and stared down at the grey carpet. 'Sorry Max, I didn't mean to snap at you it's just that I would rather not see your father,' explained Shannon.

'I understand, Mom didn't exactly give him a good name,' replied Max.

'Now that we're back, I think you should enrol by your original name,' said Shannon.

Wow…it's been a while since I was Pan Son, thought Max, staring at her mirror.


End file.
